Lock & Key
by iTsZeroUrahara
Summary: Semi AU - Kallen grew up believing all Britannians to be the enemy. But when she finds herself handcuffed to a certain Britannian Prince for 24 hours, can she stay true to her resolve? ::KaLulu::


**A/N: **

This is just nonsense drabble that I thought would make a decent story. I've always been a fan of the humor genre in movies and literature so I figured I would give humor a shot, it's not one of my specialties so if you find yourself smiling, smirking, gagging, coughing, or laughing then mission accomplished XD.

**Warning: **The most this story has is a bit of **OOC-ness** and some **mature events**. Also, the plot takes place during episode 9 of Season 1 in CG.

**Disclaimer: **_Code Geass _and all characters are property of writer/director _Okouchi Ichiro,_ _Taniguchi Goro, Sunrise, _and character artists _CLAMP._

**--**

**Lock & Key**

**Chapter I: Behind Every Great Woman there's… **

**--**

Fiddling with her skirt irritably, Kallen glanced at the dark-haired boy sitting across from her. Lelouch smirked the moment their eyes connected, which only aggravated the red-head even further. She turned her head in annoyance, it felt almost as if he was provoking her temper. But Kozuki Kallen refused to submit to Lelouch's mind games, she would keep her temper in check.

"Did Milly mention why she wanted to see us?" Kallen asked, resisting the urge to punch Lelouch straight in the face.

"Not really." He replied in his casual bored tone. "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that you and I cannot seem to get along with each other."

"Gee… I wonder why?" Her voice coated with obvious sarcasm.

The smirk on Lelouch's face widened. It was truly amazing how Kallen could shift from one persona to another. One moment she was Zero's Q-1 who displayed unconditional loyalty and respect, and the next she was Lelouch's classmate who despised every fiber of his well-being. Like him; she too wore masks, but for completely different reasons.

"_What are your motives, Kallen?_" Lelouch wondered, as he observed her eyes carefully.

The heat emitted from his gaze caused Kallen to shift uncomfortably. "_What could possibly be so fascinating with my face?_" She groaned in her mind.

"Has anyone ever told you…?"

"Told me, what?"

His infamous smirk reappeared. "How charming you look when you get all fired up."

"What?!" Her face flushed various shades of red, making it virtually impossible to determine weather she was embarrassed or enraged.

"I didn't think it was possible to blush that many shades of rouge." Lelouch leaned back against his chair chuckling.

Kallen was fuming. This was exactly why she could not tolerate Lelouch. He was perhaps the worst man she had ever met! Uncouth, arrogant, devious, outspoken, egotistical… the list goes on. In her eyes, Lelouch was nothing more than a Britannian lapdog who willingly pushed his pride aside and lowered his head in the face of Britannian tyranny. She felt ashamed with herself, believing that this man was different… she was mistaken.

The growing infuriation on Kallen's face eventually got to Lelouch's conscience as he eased up on the teasing. There was no need to fuel her temper any further, if he wanted to walk out of this clubhouse with both his arms intact, he figured it would be best to avoid Kallen's emotional outbursts.

Reaching into his shoulder bag, Lelouch pulled out a small paper bag.

"Do you want a snack?" The boy asked suddenly, catching Kallen off guard. She eyed him suspiciously as he waved a bread roll in front of her face. "Don't worry, it's edible. Nunnally baked it herself."

Kallen looked up in surprise. "Nunnally can bake? I thought she was… well… you know."

"Technically… Sayoko did most of the baking, but Nunnally did help out in her own way." He smiled gently as he held out his hand. "So there's really nothing to worry about, right?"

Hesitant at first, Kallen eventually accepted Lelouch's offering and tore off the top piece of bread. The girl mumbled a quick thank-you before taking a small bite. Lelouch did the same, tearing a piece with his teeth while observing the girl's expression attentively.

Kallen chewed in silence, and even though her eyes were closed she was quite aware that Lelouch was staring. She blushed uncomfortably as she lifted an eyelid. "What's with the staring?" She asked, agitated all over again.

Lelouch shrugged. "I just want to know your reaction." He swallowed. "How is it?"

"It's very good. Give my compliments to Nunnally and Sayoko-san." Kallen answered, looking very content for the first time since being locked up inside the clubhouse for the past hour and a half.

The two souls ate in silence. Lelouch, by now was more focused on the clock than anything else while Kallen surprisingly found herself focused on Lelouch. What happened just now? Seconds ago he was behaving like a pompous jerk and suddenly he becomes all friendly-like. It seemed almost… rehearsed. Yet, just maybe, Kallen was hopeful that a different side of Lelouch existed beneath his cocky exterior. Or perhaps, she was just assuming things again.

Weather Lelouch's intentions were genuine or not, it didn't change the way Kallen viewed him. There was too much doubt in her mind. For all she knew, he could have just played her for a fool with the whole 'nice guy' routine. Despite the fact that she didn't seem to detect any trace of deception in his eyes. Then again, Kallen never really had a knack for reading certain individuals, especially when it came to the enigmatic.

Before Kallen could ponder any further her thoughts were interrupted, the front doors of the clubhouse swung open as Milly Ashford bolted inside. The blonde was panting heavily, but grinned in amusement when she saw Lelouch and Kallen sitting at the table. Both with a look of utter confusion on their faces.

"Sorry, I'm a little late." She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Little?" Kallen frowned. "You asked us to meet you here at 3 o'clock; you're over an hour late."

Lelouch kept silent, before nodding. "It would be very appreciative if you managed your appointments on time."

"Now, now… you two." Milly began, taking a sit next to Kallen. "Patience is a virtue."

Kallen groaned inwardly. "So, what was the reason you wanted to see us?"

Milly's face became serious. "The reason I wanted to see both of you… is because I'am truly appalled on how your 'relationship' has taken a downhill slide."

"Relationship?!" Lelouch and Kallen replied at the same time. They glanced at each other, instantly Kallen turned away in the opposite direction while Lelouch simply smirked.

"As respectable members of the Student Council I expect better professional conduct from both of you." A devious smirk appeared on the blonde-haired beauty's lips. "Which is why I'am ordering both you to…" She fell silent, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Kiss and make up!"

"…"

"Forget it!!"

"Now, now, don't be unreasonable, Kallen." Trying desperately to contain her laughter, Milly continued. "If you don't comply with my request I'll be forced to take action."

"What are you're asking is absurd!" Kallen protested. "This is all for your own personal amusement!"

"My amusement?" Milly looked somewhat insulted. "I beg to differ, this is merely another method of forgive and forget… only better."

Lelouch, who was not even paying the slightest attention asked. "What exactly is the point of all this?"

"The point is to get both of you on better terms with one another." The blonde explained, before shifting her attention towards the red-haired beauty. "Kallen, what kind of example are you setting for the student body when the school newspaper headlines "Crazed girl assaults Vice-President." You have a reputation to maintain."

Kallen remained silent, completely avoiding eye contact with Milly. It wasn't like her fragile school-girl image meant any significance. It was simply a mask she wore. She could care less about her reputation.

"And Lelouch, provoking Kallen's temper is something I will not tolerate."

Lelouch eyed her curiously. "So basically, what you're saying… is that you were spying on us earlier?"

"Ah… um… of course not!" Milly stuttered. "I was merely… um… observing… my… surroundings." She cursed at herself for being unable to conjure up a legitimate alibi.

"That's the same thing." Kallen retorted.

"No, it's not. Their completely different." Milly argued back. "Anyway, will you accept my ultimatum? Or will I be forced to execute Plan B."

"No! I refuse to accept such a ludicrous demand."

"Well, it's not like I can force myself onto a woman, so…" Lelouch's mouth clamped shut, he really had no say in the matter.

Milly sighed, such stubbornness has left her with no choice. Oh Boy, was she going to enjoy this. "Fine! Both of you… give me your hands."

"Why?!" Lelouch and Kallen replied at the same time… yet again. Kallen grumbled irritably, since when did she and Lelouch become so synchronized all of a sudden.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it!"

Glancing at their President suspiciously, the pair eventually complied with her request and slowly held out their hands. Milly smirked as she took Lelouch's left hand and Kallen's right. To think it would be this easy.

"One day, you two will thank me for this… Or not!"

Before either teen could comprehend Milly's words a pair of silver shackles clamped around their wrists. Milly smiled triumphantly as Lelouch and Kallen exchanged anxious stares at one another. The truth eventually hitting Kallen more painfully than Lelouch.

"Milly! What the hell are doing?!" Kallen yanked the chain, causing Lelouch to lunge foreword across the table. Her overwhelming strength did amaze him… sometimes.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't tug on those handcuffs too hard."

"Shut up, Lelouch."

Milly intervened. "I will remove these handcuffs when you two learn to get along. Prove to me that you have rekindled your friendship." The girl smirked as she pulled out a small sliver key. Kallen eyed the key like a hawk, ready to plunge at its prey. "Until then…" Mischievously, Milly dropped the key within the confines of her blouse.

"Do I even have a say in all this?" Lelouch asked, lying belly-first on the table.

"Afraid not." Milly stood up. "Now, if you both don't mind. I need you guys to leave. My grandfather has an important meeting here with the board of directors in one hour."

"You make us wait for an hour and a half, you handcuff us against our will and now you're just kicking us out?" Kallen grumbled, yanking the chain harshly.

"To put things bluntly… yes."

Milly chuckled as she gently pushed the pair towards the door. Kallen was still grumbling to herself while Lelouch remained surprisingly silent. When they stepped out of the clubhouse Milly turned her attention towards Lelouch.

"Here, take this." She said, holding out a blue gift bag.

"What is it?"

"Oh… just a little 'something' to help mend your broken relationship. Courtesy of me."

Lelouch sighed. "Right…"

* * *

**End Notes: **Okay… I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. It was kind of short, but just enough to introduce some of the main plot. I originally intended on making this story into a one-shot, but as I began writing more ideas began to develop so I decided to expand this fic into three parts. I apologize if you find the situations in this chapter to be mundane and the humor dry, but cut me some slack. I typed this up on pure fatigue, the only thing holding my mind together was a large overdose of energy drinks.

**Note: **Warning!! **The plot does not match the timeline in Code Geass S1.**

_--_

_**Preview: **_

"_Lelouch, what do you think of Zero?" _

"_He's a fool."_

_-_

"_I'm not taking you see my parents!" _

"_Since when did any of this become negotiable?" _

_-_

"_Which side would you like to be on?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Lelouch smirked, his eyes slowly traveling towards the bed. _

_--_

Review/Comment/Criticize/Whatever, greatly appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
